in hope (all these bonds are now broken)
by LuminaCarina
Summary: This is hope, and this is love, and these are bonds broken in hope of new, better ones and – and she doesn't want to be a prostitute after all.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

#

She's born October 10th, the daughter of a Knockturn Alley prostitute.

Amaryllis doesn't have a last name and she doesn't want one, but she gives one to her daughter anyway. Merrythought, in hope that all she would ever be would be merry; a foolish hope of a mother for her child to be happy in life.

Ironically, the babe doesn't inspire any merry thoughts in any of the women in the House. They worry, for how are they supposed to care for a child? They make do, however, and for a while, all is good.

Galatea is a happy child, fat and gurgling. She has no father, or at least no father who would claim her, and that's alright. She has an entire House full of sisters, her mother included. Amarillys, on top of not having a name, doesn't have any maternal instincts either, and so she is more of a neglectful older sibling to Galatea than a mother. This is perfectly fine, too, for Galatea has no knowledge of how things should be, and she is happy as she is.

She is raised with the knowledge that she will one day take up her mother's trade. It's not a bad life. The women working in the House are taken care of, they have food and clothes and a roof over their heads, all in return for allowing some random man to wiggle on top of them for a little while. Galatea is showered with pretty trinkets as a child, gifts from random men seeking to sweeten up Amarillys.

Her first word is 'Give!' and all the prostitutes laugh and titter about it for months afterwards. ''She'll make a fine woman when she is grown,'' they say. Amarillys is particular is pleased about this development, as if insatiability is a mark of women.

Galatea grows out her hair as she grows older. So many men have told her already how beautiful her hair is, all dark and glossy, and she wears it long with pride. Amarillys tucks flowers behind her ears and whispers promises of a bright and shiny future. Galatea will be the most beautiful woman alive one day, she claims, and she will be happy.

Galatea soaks this all up like a sponge, building castles in the air. A crown for her head, a gown to wear to dances, gold to decorate her wrists and throat… Galatea has learnt from her mother's knee to dream big. And why shouldn't she? She is young, smart, and beautiful. One day, she will have the world at her feet.

She turns ten and her world shatters. It isn't Amarillys, but another sister from the House that breaks. They find her hanging from the ceiling, limp and grey in death where she had been pink and sweet-smelling in life.

Galatea doesn't understand. Why would this sister of hers do this? Death doesn't belong in Galatea's perfect world, and she wants it out. She wants pretty gowns and golden bracelets again, and lemon cakes and her mother's honeyed promises, whispered at night when they're tangled up in silk sheets the colour of lavender.

''Do you think someone with any other choices becomes a whore?'' Amarillys' voice is sharp and cutting. ''Do you truly think I – and Rosie – chose to be whores? This is a profession of the desperate, you stupid little girl.''

Life goes on as usual a week after that, and though Rosie is no longer there, Amarillys' voice is once more gentle and soothing, and she goes back to whispering sweet nothings in Galatea's ear. But now, Galatea no longer believes it. She has seen the other side of their lifestyle, the ugly side, and she is disillusioned.

Her Hogwarts letter comes a year later, and she doesn't know whether to cry or celebrate. Amarillys says nothing, but Galatea knows her well enough to recognise what her mother must have done. She accepts this gift without thanks, because Amarillys is proud and as strong as steel, and wouldn't appreciate her gratitude. She would take it as pity, Galatea knows, so she merely nods to show her understanding.

She goes to Hogwarts with tears in her eyes and hope in her heart, because she knows what this is.

Amarillys kicks her out of the House in the summer after her third year, and Galatea understands this, too. This is hope, and this is love, and these are bonds broken in hope of new, better ones and – and she doesn't want to be a prostitute after all.

She continues to build her castles in the air though, because she is still young and foolish. But eventually, even these castles would come down. For now though, she is alright.

She would be fine, someday.


End file.
